Haunted
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Strange happenings occur after Massie Block supposedly committed suicide. Everyone except Claire begins to be haunted by a mysterious present; is Claire the real master of these haunting? Or is Massie doing this to get revenge? R&R better summary inside.
1. Trailer

**

* * *

**

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

**So it's midnight and I'm still up because I have nothing better to do. I just finished Lock and Key by Sarah Dessen and it sparked an idea that I already had in my head but I needed one final detail to make the story interesting. **

**Warning: This is not like the original Clique books that the biggest drama is their hair. **

* * *

_This Just IN: _

_Massie Block daughter of William and Kendra Block; early this morning her parents found an empty bottle of sleeping pills and a suicide note. Block's body was not in sight and she also left a note that read: _

_I guess I'm not alpha enough for you, I guess I'm not sporty enough, I guess I'm not mature enough, I guess I'm easy to walk on, I guess I'm invinicble, I guess I'm a robot for not showing my feelings. I guess I'm not good enough to live on this Earth anymore and I apologize for being such a burden, but to all of you that made me suffer be prepared to be haunted. For my parents, I am deeply sorry that I left you with this sorrow and Inez I promised you that I wouldn't leave a mess. _

_Love always, _

_Massie Jillian Block. _

_More on this story when we return. _

_"Did you hear?" Dylan asked before I could even say hello. "Yes, I heard. I can't believe that Massie committed suicide" Claire said in utter shock.  
"That's Massie for you, always making a big deal even when she dies like that stupid letter" I said coldly. "I don't know Leesh, she seemed serious" Kristen said nervously. "Don't be stupid Kris, there is no such thing as ghost" I stated then hung up the phone. _

_A month passed and Alicia seemed to be right because nothing happened at all, but she was proven wrong when the strange occurences started happening. Soon they became unberable. _

_"Stop it! Leave me alone" I begged, but it didn't stop. _

_"Are you guys being haunted too?" I asked bluntly. _

_"Yes" shakily they all said in usion. _

_"We have to put an end to this" Dylan stated._

_"But how?" Kristen asked._

_"Why don't we just meet her demands?" Claire suggested. _

_"No, they are stupid demands" Alicia said. _

_"Do you want to keep being tortured" Claire stated more than asked._

* * *

Dylan Marivl- After some intense therapy and fad diets, Dylan has finally recovering. Everything is going well especially with Derrington, who is hand downs the best boyfriend ever; well at leas that was until she starts being haunted. However she can't list a single reason why she would be targeted by this revengeful spirit.

Alicia Rivera- Her school year has been anything but bliss, not just because of the incident but also because Josh dumped her for Olivia. That isn't even the worst part, the worst part is Olivia started spreading rumors that Alicia got pregnant at a wild party with senior boy but the senior was an LBR not a HART. Alicia thought nothing else could rip her world apart that is until she becomes hunted by a spirit that is green with envy.

Kristen Gregory- Has been a smooth sailing year from becoming second Beta for the new PC to the Captain of the Sirens once again. Dempsey and her have never been better that is until he vanishes one night and never returns. After she becomes vulnerable that is when the torture begins from a spirit with a empty heart dying for revenge.

Derrick Harrington- The news was harsh and hard to take, but after therapy Derrick became better a little bit everyday. Dylan was his rock through the whole thing, but he started to feel a presence unhappy with him being with Dylan. However he ignored the uneasy feeling until one night he becomes a victim of a haunting that seems to be affecting all his friends.

Cam Fisher- Supported Claire through the five steps of grieving when Massie passed away. However when he dumped Claire from Nikki, he falls into the pack of being haunted just like everyone else.

Josh Hotz- Broke up with Alicia because of her bizzare behavior to Massie's death and since Josh didn't want to be alone suffering through grief he turned to Olivia. Which may have been one of the key factors to him being haunted like the rest.

Kemp- Acts like he always has even though the most popular girl in school committed suicide and he was one of the reasons why. Just for his rude behavior, he too falls into becoming a victim.

Polvert- Is wondering why he is being haunted but not a bad way instead he is being guided on how to get a certain redhead his girlfriend, but that would mean going behind his best friend back. If he doesn't then his friendly spirit will turn uly.

Olivia- Josh's girlfriend, humiliates herself because she believes that she is being haunted whe she really is not.

Nikki- Cam's girlfriend , not apart of the story really.

Dempsey- Disappears after a night of chaos, was it of free will or is being held by an evil spirit?

Claire Lyons- Is in deep depression after Massie's death, but unlike the others she is not haunted. Soon they begin to suspect that Claire is the one doing the real damage because there is no such thing as ghost that is until Claire disappears too. Who will be next?

Massie Block- Committes suicide because her world seems too much to handle, but the one thing that is the big question is where is her body? There was an empty bottle of sleeping pills and a suicide note laying next to the pill, but who moved her body and where did they move it too? Unless Massie Block never dead and is torturing her enemies by their minds not physically. Who knows what really happened to Massie Jillian Block.

* * *

Review Please :D

* * *


	2. A Year to This Day

**

* * *

**

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

**So it's midnight and I'm still up because I have nothing better to do. I just finished Lock and Key by Sarah Dessen and it sparked an idea that I already had in my head but I needed one final detail to make the story interesting. **

**Warning: This is not like the original Clique books that the biggest drama is their hair. **

* * *

KPOV:

_I walked out to the kitchen to eat my breakfast like I do everyday; except I had a funny feeling that something is terribly wrong when I saw my parents leaning against the island. My mom looked like she has been crying, her eyes are blood shot red and she has a tissue in her hand.  
"Honey, we don't know how to tell you this gently, but-" my mom stopped in mid sentence, she started weeping again. My dad picked up where she left off; "But Massie, honey she committed suicide. Please pay your respects to the Block's they are going through a lot" my dad said gently._

_I didn't believe them at first; Massie would never initally kill herself, right? She was supposed to my savior, but I guess she was the one needing the saving and I will never forgive myself for not being there when she need me the most. I immediately called Claire right away to see if it was true. "Is it true?" I asked hopeful, that my parents are sadly mistaken. "Yes, it is. Listen I have to go and talk to an officer, I'll call you later" Claire said quickly, her voice sounded jaded. In way it seemed that Claire didn't care that Massie was gone, but I do and I won't be able to concentrate for our big game and the Sirens need their captain._

_More than Massie needs me to bury her body; so without much thought I decided to skip the funeral and go play in the sectionals with my team. I may regret my decision later, but for right know soccer seems to be the best choice. Plus who would want to go to a funeral anyway?_

_******_

CPOV:

_Everything from the ambulance to the police coming and practically knocking down the door to Massie's bathroom; thinking that she would be in there still alive. However when the door broke open, there wasn't a girl sitting in her bathroom crying her eyes out and there wasn't a dead body laying on the bathroom floor. Instead the bathroom was spotless besides the empty bottle of sleeping pills and the letter Massie left for us to read, but I couldn't help wonder who would take her body and dump it off somewhere unless they killed her and wanted to dispose of her body. However the police were certain by just one letter that Massie Jillian Block committed suicide. _

_My phone started ringing; "Hello?" I sniffled. "Is it true?" Kristen asked eagerly; I knew that I was the only reliable source since I live right next door to the Block's. So I had to tell her the miserable truth; "Yes, it is. Listen I have to go and talk to an officer, I call you later" I lied. Truth is I didn't want to give her any details because I knew that she would just use them for gossip points._

In fact I was positive that the news about Massie would have everyone shaken up, but within two months it was like nothing ever happened. Like Massie never committed suicide because of us, no actually it was like Massie Jillian Block never existed outside of her loving home because her parents are still mourning. Sometimes I would find myself laughing and having a good time with Layne, who is now my only remaining friend; the Pretty Committe is still together but I was kicked out of the group because I quote "Became too depressed" end quote for them. However everyday I wonder if Massie was still alive how everything would be different.

Like how Alicia would bever been the queen bee making the beginning of high school a living hell for everyone not in the IN crowd, how Dylan wouldn't be aneroxic because she fears that Derrick will leave her for a skinner girl, how Kristen would not be such a bitch to everyone she sees, how Cam and I would still be together, how Olivia would not be in the PC, how Josh would not be with Olivia but with Alicia instead (the Alicia that was actually fairly nice), how Plovert could be with Dylan, how Kemp would be-well he really hasn't changed that much, but last but not least how Derrick would be a good kid not a huge druggie.

"Can you believe that it has been almost a year since-" I interrupted Layne; "Layne, please don't remind me. I'm sorry but I'm still healing from it" I said apologetic, she nodded her head understanding. I looked over the green to see my former friends laughing while sitting by the famous Oak tree.

****

APOV:

At first the news was heartbreaking, but once everything died down and BOCD was looking for a new queen. In I stepped and we all know that alphas do not show any emotions, so I forgot to my best ability all I could about that girl with auburn glossy hair that went by the name Massie Block. It is true that here in Westchester, we are all robots because once I stopped caring about Massie Block so did the rest of the school; well all except Claire Lyons and that is exactly why I had to cut her loose.

"It's almost been a year, isn't it crazy?" Kemp asked happily, for him it was easy to not care about Massie because he never really cared, liked, or even talked to her. However for the rest of us it was a different story, although we don't show it on the outside we all do miss her to some degree. Like whenever I get in the carpool, I anticipate to see her happy face smiling back at mine even though it has been almost a year; I still do the same thing every morning wear that stupid grin when I know that I pick everyone up now.

"Hello? Anyone here today?" Kemp asked, we all didn't feel like talking about Massie. I mean the girls and I did from time to time, but once we were with the boys she was never mentioned not even once and I think the reason is because Dylan feels that Derrick is still attached to her even though Dylan is here and Massie is clearly not. "Heard you boys have a soccer game after school today, am I right?" I asked changing the subject.

Josh was the first one to answer; "Yeah right after school, are you going to be there?" he asked intrigued. "If we have time, we might just swing by" I said flirtaiously; even though Josh broke up with me because I have become a complete bitch at least according to him, we still have this thing going on.

"Do we really have to go?" Olivia asked upset; "No, you don't have to go Olivia but the rest of us are" Dylan said seriously. Olivia got up in a hurry and left, probably because she doesn't like that if she doesn't want to do something then we do it without her. Of course Josh had to go chasing after her; so I thought that it would be my best opportunity to tell everyone my plan after the game since it is a Friday.

"Since it is almost a year to this night; I thought it would be cool if we all went to Massie's house and sleepover there. Here's the catch since her disappearance is a mystery only one thing can hold the answer and that is the ouji board; now all we have to do is get Claire to agree to this" I said quickly; after Massie's mysterious suicide incident the Block's moved to California but they left their house to the Lyons. Feeling that it would be rude to make the Lyons move just because they were going through a hard time.

"I don't know, Leesh that seems kind of scary" Kristen said honestly. "Don't be a big wuss and don't worry about Claire, I will get her to do it" Dylan said excitedly.

Ring!

And with that it was settle that we are going to find out; exactly what did happen to Massie Jillian Block on her last night of her precious life.

* * *

Review Please :D


	3. The Beginning Of The Hauntings

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

**Sorry life got tough and I needed to buy a new helmet. Now I have my helmet and I'm ready for anything so that means I'm back :)**

**Warning: This is not like the original Clique books that the biggest drama is their hair. **

* * *

_The walls are caving in on me,  
I can't stop them,  
No matter how hard I try.  
The walls are,  
Suffocating me softly. **a/n: don't steal, I own this because its a verse from one of my original poems.**_

NoPOV:

"This is crazy!" Dylan whisper-hissed; they we're all sitting around in a circle on the wooden floor. No of them ever thought that Claire Lyons would ever let them do this; "Dylan, no one is home. You don't have to whisper; that is why we used the front door" Alicia said rudely. Kristen took out the Ouija board and order everyone to sit around in a circle.

"I get why you girls are here, but why are the boys and Duh-livia here too?" Claire asked disgusted to see her ex. "Because they all knew Massie and they want to know what really happened" Alicia said in a duh tone.  
Creak!

"Let's get this done fast. This house is freaking me out" Olivia noted. "Okay here we go. Is anyone here with us?" Alicia asked; the planchette spelled out the word, yes. "Are you, Massie Block?" Kristen asked blunt. Once again the planchette spelled out yes. "Are you angry with anyone in this room?" Claire asked nervously.

The planchette spelled out yes, once again. "Who are you angry with?" Derrick asked curious; the planchette spelled out the word everyone. "What about your promise?" Cam asked fearful.

This time the planchette spelled out more words. "P-R-E-P-A-R-E T-O B-E H-A-U-N-T-E-D" everyone read in unison. The lights began to flicker and the windows flew wide open. A gush of wind roared then everything went calm to calm. "Ah! Get me out of here" Olivia screamed.

Alicia and everyone else except Claire started laughing hysterically. "Oliva, we planned all of this. Dylan and I moved our hands to spell out the letters when someone asked a question" Alicia explained. "Then how come it's moving now?" Olivia asked; she pointed to the Ouija board.

"It says, get out or be haunted" Claire said. "Let's go to Slice Of Heaven and get some pizza. Where Claire can't try to scare us and where she isn't invited" Cam said coldly. Everyone left except Claire, she remained seated on the floor.

******

CPOV:

"Massie, I don't know why you did it or what happened to your body but I want you to know that I will never forget about you. I know that you are really here and I wish that you could be here in person not as a spirit" I said quietly; I heard a bang from the bathroom. I sprinted into the bathroom and looked around.

On the mirror spelled out in blood are the words The Haunting Has Begun. Terrified I ran out of the house and into my room in the guest house; now I'm more terrified of a ghost then a tiger killing me.

*********

Two Weeks Later:

"Have any of you seen Dempsey?" Kristen asked worried. "Now that you mention it, no. I haven't seen him in a week in a half and he hasn't been to soccer practice for these past two weeks" Josh said. "He hasn't called, text, or even e-mailed me. This is not right; something is wrong" Kristen added. She was beginning to wonder if that warning was really just Alicia and Dylan trying to be funny or if it was a warning from a revengeful spirit.

Claire has now been talking to more people than she did before, but she still doesn't talk to her former friends. Now she had all of them running to her as they crossed the green to the LBR side of the school lawn. "Claire! We have to talk to you" Alicia said seriously; Layne gave Claire a 'confused' expression but Claire ignored her and walked off with her enemies.

"What is it?" Claire asked impatiently. "Listen, we think that Massie is really haunting us-" Claire interrupted Alicia; "If this is some kind of joke it's not funny" Claire said seriously. "I wish it was a joke, but this is serious. Claire, Dempsey is missing. No one has seen him since two weeks ago and we think that Massie is the one that has him" Kristen sobbed.

Claire remembered the message on the mirror; "After you left, there was a bang that came from the bathroom. On the mirror spelled out in blood were the words the haunting has begun" Claire recalled what she saw. "We all need to stick together now. We have to make sure that no one else goes missing" Alicia order.

What do you when a revenge seeking ghost is after you, but no one will believe your story?

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Review Please :D


	4. Suspicion and Secrets

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

**Sorry life got tough and I needed to buy a new helmet. Now I have my helmet and I'm ready for anything so that means I'm back :)**

**Warning: This is not like the original Clique books that the biggest drama is their hair. **

* * *

_The walls are caving in on me,  
I can't stop them,  
No matter how hard I try.  
The walls are,  
Suffocating me softly. **a/n: don't steal, I own this because its a verse from one of my original poems.**_

****

DPOV:

I was walking to the locker room with the rest of the soccer boys. I casually walked over to my locker and say "You're Next" written in red sharpie on the front of my locker. "Who did this?" I asked unamused. Then I realized that I was the only one with the key to open up the locker room because I accidentally forgot to bring home my sweat used socks and I wouldn't have but coach made me because the smell was becoming toxic. I grabbed my socks and immediately slid out my phone to text my boys because this has to be some joke. I waited for about to seconds to see all of their replies are no.

Then I decided to find Dylan because I know that she is mad at me for looking at Skye Hamilton at some party last weekend, but can anyone blame me? I mean Skye is the hottest girl in Westchester right now and no matter how much Dylan tries to be better than Skye she won't ever be. I found Dylan with our usually friends but they are with Claire Lyons and that is out of the ordinary. "Tell him, what you told us" Josh said to Claire. "Derrick, Massie is out for revenge and she already somehow kidnapped Dempsey. She is coming for all of us and she won't stop until she has her revenge-" I interrupted Claire.

"That is ridiculous. Massie is dead and she is never coming back not even to haunt us. I can't believe that you guys fell for Claire's sick little game that is totally made up and fake" I said harshly; I want to keep Claire far away from Cam and especially far away from Dylan. "Why would I make this up?" Claire asked offended. "Because you want Cam's attention and this is the only way you could get it. Well Claire, Cam hates you and he dumped you for a reason and that reason is Nikki. They are madly in love and I can't believe that you would go this far to try to break them apart" I lied, it's all I can do.

"Even for you that was low. I don't owe you anything and I definitely don't have to prove anything to you so goodbye" Claire said coldly. "Claire, wait!" Alicia called after her, but Claire continued her walk into school without taking a single galance back. "Wait to go Derrick! We needed her to help us and you just blew it. What is your problem?" Alicia yelled at me. "Yeah, Derrick what is your problem?" Dylan asked icy cold. Instead of dealing with them, I walked to my car and drove home.

It is days like this that I miss her the most. The days that I don't feel like living anymore, she took the easy way out of life and I wished that I would have known of her plan because I would have gone with her. I would have scarificed anything for her and I wished that I would have told her that I loved her and that I was sorry for hurting her. Of course I didn't realize any of those things until she was gone forever and she said that I took her heart well she has my whole heart with her too. I pulled into my driveway and after parking my car, I headed inside to my room. I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open.

Since that one day in eigth grade my room has been clean ever since and its too bad that she didn't see my locker because that would be clean too along with my room. Except I was shocked to see that my room looked like a torando had blown threw it and then I saw another message written on my wall. It says "Tell Dylan or pay the consequences. I know what you and Claire did"; I noticed that my closet door was cracked open. I carefully walked over to my closet, my hand embraced the wooden door.

I let out a brief sigh before slowly pushing the door open. I saw my hidden stash of pictures that I kept of Massie and I all on the ground with words written over every single one. One picture said "I meant nothing to you", another said "Don't fool yourself because you don't miss me", one other one said "We were just a bad romance". I couldn't look at the others, but whoever did this meant business because they went so low.

Everyone knows that I'm not over Massie and I probably will never be and the only person that I can think of that has a motive is Claire Lyons. The only way to find out is to ask Claire herself. So I signed into my AIM account and luckily she was on-line.

**Shortzaremylife: How did you get in my house?**

**Clairebear: I haven't been in your house in a year. **

**Shortzaremylife: Liar! You came into my room and trashed the whole place and wrote over my secret stash of Massie's pictures that I still have. You did it in order to scare me just like the others.**

**Clairebear: You have pictures of Massie still? I swear that I never did any of this and if I did then why am I cleaning up my own room?**

**Shortzaremylife: Send my a picture of it.**

I waited two minutes for ten pictures to be sent to my phone and they all proved that Claire wasn't lying about this. At least not this time and now I'm wondering if she received the message I did.

**Shortzaremylife: Srry about blaming you. Did you get a message about Dy-**

_PING!_

**Clairebear: We have to tell Dylan or something bad is going to happen to us and let me tell you this it isn't pretty.**

**_Clairebear is now off-line._**

I couldn't even argue back to Claire and instead of telling Dylan right now, I climbed into my bed and went to sleep.

_"Tell Dylan about what you and Claire did or you will be dead. If you think that I'm bluffing go past the soccer fields and past the pond you will see a shallow grave; laying in that grave is the body of Dempsey Solmon all because he didn't follow my orders" a deep crisp scary voice told me. _

_I'm in this dark room where here is blood spurring out of the walls and out of the creaky floor boards. A white ghostly image appeared from the dark sky and the image was the face of the late Massie Jillian Block floating to my face. Her eyes are pools of black holes and her face is stone cold._

Beep, beep!

I rolled out of my bed and put on some clothes for school. When I arrived at school, I immediately walked over to Dylan. "We need to talk" I whispered quietly in her ear; she nodded her head and we walked away from our friends.

"What did you want to talk about?" Dylan asked impatient, I let out a quick breath. "I cheated on you-" she interrupted me. "I already know that. Derrick, I know about you and Skye along with every other girl but I don't care about that. I know that they meant nothing to you but the one person that I can't ever win against for your love is Massie and I know that I can never replace her but baby please let her go" Dylan said sweetly.

"There is one more girl that you don't know about and that one girl was Claire. I'm sorry but it was when we were going through a rough patch and it was because I was quote "too depressed" end quote for you. Claire was going through the same thing with Cam at the time and we both just got wasted with eachother to forgot about our problems. I should have told you the truth but I was afraid that if I did then I would loose the most important girl in my life" I told her the truth.

"Let me guess, you're only doing this because Massie is forcing you to" Dylan stated, I looked at her in disbelief. "Claire, called me last night crying over the phone and she told me everything. She told me that she was really sorry and for some reason I forgave her, but I can't forgive you not this time. You have had too many chances to tell me the truth and you decided not to. So here me when I say this we're over" Dylan said coldly, she turned and walked away.

Day number two of skipping but this time I didn't skip alone. I had some company and that company would be Kristen Gregory, "Thanks for ditching school with me. I thought after Dylan told you everything that you would hate me just like the everyone else and I also thought that you would never have ditched school" I said honestly. I don't know why but today I feel like telling the truth to anyone that I talk to.

"To be honest I think that Dylan is overreacting to you hooking up with Claire. I mean she already knows that you still have feelings for Massie and that you will never feel those same feelings for her, but yet she didn't let that stop her. Right now school is the last worry on my mind and it seems less important then trying to save myself from a ghost-" Kristen stopped to gather her breath before starting again. "You know what I don't understand? Is why Massie would want to haunt you, I thought that you were the love of her life" Kristen added.

I really didn't want to answer her question but I can trust Kristen and I know that she will understand. "At the end, I was rarely around for her when she needed me to be and I started to treat her horribly-" Kristen interrupted me. "How?" she asked intrigued.

"By telling her to mind her own business when she started suspecting that I was cheating on her and she was right. Dylan and I were seeing each other secretly and one time Massie saw us and being the stupid person that I was I told Massie that I never loved her and that I loved Dylan. Which wasn't true but I didn't want to hurt her anymore so I pushed her away. When I watched her that day walk away with tears and mascara streaming down her face, I felt so guilty but I thought I did the right thing by letting her go. The next day I was informed that she took her own life that same day" I said, I couldn't help my own tears that ran down my cheeks.

For awhile Kristen just nodded and didn't say a word which made me worried. "Derrick, you couldn't have saved her. None of us could have and all of this that is happening to us is just a big mistake because we couldn't have done anything to change her mind" Kristen said nicely.

"It still doesn't mean that I don't live with the guilt" I stated.

What do you when a revenge seeking ghost is after you, but no one will believe your story?

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Review Please :D


	5. Dates for Prom

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

**Next Chapter is here :).**

**Warning: This is not like the original Clique books that the biggest drama is their hair. **

* * *

_The walls are caving in on me,  
I can't stop them,  
No matter how hard I try.  
The walls are,  
Suffocating me softly. **a/n: don't steal, I own this because its a verse from one of my original poems.**_

****

CPOV:

I wanted to ditch school with Derrick but Alicia convinced everyone to turn their backs on Derrick because he is quote "The cause of these hauntings" end quote. Ever since Dempsey went missing everyone is on their toes and afraid to go anywhere alone or be with anyone that may bring out more hauntings.

"Dylan, I need to talk to you about something. It is really important and I'm apologizing for not telling you sooner. It's about Derrick" Claire said nervously, as she approached our group. "Claire, you already told me about you and Derrick" Dylan said annoyed. "No, I didn't? At least I don't remember telling you" Claire said seriously.

"Claire, you called me at three in the morning balling your eyes out saying how you were sorry for hooking up with Derrick-" Claire interrupted Dylan. "Then how come my phone doesn't have a record of that phone call?" Claire asked freaked out. Dylan grabbed Claire's pink razor and noticed that she wasn't kidding.

"If you didn't call me then who did?" Dylan asked scared. "Claire was possessed" Kemp stated and for the first time ever it was the first intelligent thing he has ever said. "This is worse than I originally thought" Alicia noted. We all silently nodded in agreement, but there was still one question left who is going to be the next victim?

"Has anyone received any messages lately?" I asked seriously. Just as I said that, Alicia's phone pinged and she received a text message. "And Bingo was his nameo. I just got a text saying "Time to take out the alpha" but the sender is unknown" Alicia said fearless, she seemed to be ready to face this.

"We have to do something to stop this. I don't want anyone to end up like Dempsey, so here is what we do. We go to her grave and demand for her to end this" Josh said assertively. "I agree, it is time to end this chaos and move on with our lives" Alicia added.

I flipped out my phone and sent a text to Derrick and Kristen, saying at midnight to meet by Massie's grave.

***

No Pov:

As the teenagers seaked into the cemetery that holds the body of the late Massie Jillian Block, they couldn't help but to be a little freaked out. Cemeteries shouldn't be ever stepped in after dawn and everyone knows not to mess with a grave. "Do you think she is doing this because none of us went to her funeral?" Kristen asked curious for answers.

"It could be one of the many reasons. I mean we all know that we treated her like shit towards the end of her life, but to leave this world without no friends that care about you would be hell" Dylan said quietly in a whisper. "Can we do this quick? I'm getting creep-ed out" Plovert asked desperately to get out of there.

"We came here for answers to our dying question and that question is, why are we being haunted? Massie we know that it is you, but we don't know why you are doing this. Is it because we didn't go to your funeral?" Cam asked into the wind. A growl erupted from the sky, "You know why. Meet my demands and I'll let you live" a dark voice whispered.

"What are your demands?" Kemp asked intrigued. "You'll find out soon enough" the voice said evilly. "Now get out" the voice threatened, and with that they all ran into different directions except for one person.

"I'm sorry Massie. I don't know what you went through and I feel awful for not being there for you and I just wish that you were still here by my side because I miss you. This isn't the Massie Block that I know because she would have never taken the easy way out; when did it become too overwhelming that killing yourself was your best option?" Claire Lyons said with tears rolling down her cheek. She placed one hand on the headstone that read Massie Jillian Block-Beloved Daughter.

After a few seconds she withdrew her hand and walked back to her home.

***

Two weeks later:

"Just do it" the voice whisper-hissed. "Fine but I doubt it will work" Plovert said doubtful in his helpful ghost. He really didn't understand why she was so nice to him, but brutal to his other friends. His other friends are going off of two hours of sleep each day and now they have become to worried to concentrate on anything anymore. He didn't feel like asking her why she was helping him.

"Lean up against the lockers with the roses in your hand. She will be here shortly" her voice said fading away. Plovert did what she said because he didn't want to stir up her anger because nothing good comes out of it. "Plovert, what is all this?" Dylan asked curious. Her eyes we're not baggy today and it looked like she had a decent amount of sleep the previous night.

"Dylan, will you accompany me to prom?" Plovert asked romanitcally. "I would love too" Dylan said happily; she ran into his arms and hugged him. He handed her the flowers and kissed her forehead. "You're the only normal thing I have in my life and I'm happy that you're the only one" Dylan said honestly.

Meanwhile-

"This is crazy. I look like a tomboy and this would never work because he is head over heels for her" Alicia said refusing to go through with it. "Listen I don't want to be mean, but if you want me to be then I can be. Now go and find your man or else" she said assertively. With that said, Alicia conquered the halls to find her man.

She found him sitting out in the courtyard with Derrick, Cam, Kristen, and Claire. Of course she would have to be humiliated first, but she didn't want to upset her spirit anymore so she strutted over to him. Trying to look hot in a orange polo, dark washed skinny jeans, a pair of Pumas, and of course a Yankee's hat is not easy.

"Josh, I have to talk to you" Alicia announced, when she reached his table. Everyone glanced up at her and they all burst out laughing except Josh. He nodded and she dragged him over by a tree. "Listen I know that you probably already have a date for prom, but if you don't then will you go to prom with me?" Alicia asked fearful of rejection.

"Sure I'll go to prom with you, but I want that hat" Josh teased, as he pointed to the hat on her head. She whipped it off and handed it to him; "Have it" she said relieved to get rid of it.

The pair walked back to the table with huge grins on their faces. "So basically everyone has a date to prom except me and everyone has the friendly side of the spirit except me. Wow life is great..not" Derrick sighed deeply. "What are you going to do about prom? It is still a month away so don't sweat about not having a date" Cam asked intrigued, that Derrick Harrington couldn't find a date.

"I wish that I only had a month left of this stupid ghost haunting me" Derrick said irritated.

What do you when a revenge seeking ghost is after you, but no one will believe your story?

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Review Please :D


	6. Disapperances

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

**Next Chapter is here :).**

**Warning: This is not like the original Clique books that the biggest drama is their hair. **

* * *

_The walls are caving in on me,  
I can't stop them,  
No matter how hard I try.  
The walls are,  
Suffocating me softly. **a/n: don't steal, I own this because its a verse from one of my original poems.**_

****

No POV:

"Don't say that. We can't upset her anymore, I mean this is getting out of control and I agree but please she will go to the extremes" Alicia said seriously, she hated not ever being able to sleep and pleasing a ghost but she didn't want to go to hell. "I hate that she targets us, but not Claire. I mean why not her? If you ask me there is something fishy going on with Lyons" Derrick said honestly.

He was trying to grasp this issue but every time he thought that he figured out the reason, he would end up being wrong. "I have to agree with Derrick. I mean Claire hasn't ever been even talked to by our ghost" Kemp said, as he strolled up to his friends. His clothes are on backwards and it looks like that he had a rough night.

"Another rough night?" Cam asked. "No, walk of shame" Kemp said cockily. "How can you even think about sex while having a ghost haunting you?" Kristen asked disgusted. "I'm a guy" Kemp simply stated. Kristen shook her head disappointed, she would never attempt to anyone that she actually used to like Kemp.

"Back to Claire. She wouldn't do this, she doesn't have a reason to" Kristen said seriously. "Think again. Cam broke up with her and started dating Nikki which really hurt her. We kicked her out of the PC and Derrick used her for his own needs" Dylan said confidently, she walked up to the group hand in hand with Plovert.

"Now my ex is dating one of my best friends. Well if is there anything else to take?" Derrick asked sickened. "You treated me like dirt, so don't try to act like I'm hurting you" Dylan said coldly. "So it's settle that Claire is the one behind this. Now let's get back to our normal lives, how we used to be before all of this drama" Alicia order and with that everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

***

Next day:

With nothing to fear anymore, Alicia took on quick glance at Josh before she embarked on her new journey to find a new date for prom. However secretly she longed for the game to never end because if she hadn't ended it, well then Josh wouldn't be making out with Duh-livia. She hadn't used that nickname for Olivia in over a year and Alicia never thought that those words would cause her so much pain.

**Dylan, Kristen, Olivia- Skipping today. Dyl and Kris take over my spot.**

Alicia sent the text message and didn't wait for any replies because she was already gone. She didn't exactly know where she was going to go and she didn't care because she needed a break from life. She ended up sitting next to cold headstone.

"Massie, I'm so sorry for everything that I did to you. I just wanted to be you because everyone loves Massie Block and they still do love you more. I looked up to you for help on how to act like an alpha, but we all know that I'm not fit to be an alpha. There will only be one alpha and that is you, so I'm kicking myself out of the PC because there isn't a PC without a Massie Jillian Block or a Claire Anne Lyons" Alicia sobbed.

She hadn't cried in a long time, but it felt so good to cry. Being an alpha is harder than Alicia could have ever imagined and Massie made it look easy. Just as she was about to send a text to her girls saying that she was kicking herself out of the PC. She received a text message from Josh.

**Josh: Alicia, Claire is missing. No one has seen her since yesterday. **

She quickly sent him a text message back.

**Alicia: This isn't good. That means that she is innocent.**

Josh received Alicia's text and sent her one back.

**Josh: I know, we all need to stay together now. Where are you? We'll come and get you.**

He waited for her reply, but when she didn't reply in the next two minutes. He sent her another text message.

**Josh: Alicia? This isn't funny, txt me back asap.**

He sent the text and again she didn't reply back. He waited and waited but he still didn't get a reply. He was so worried that he called everyone together to start a search to find her. "Where was the last place any of you saw her?" Josh asked desperately.

This was becoming a living hell not knowing where she was. "She didn't go to school today. The last time I saw her was yesterday" Kristen said worried. "That doesn't help" Josh said angry.

"I was running late today and I saw her walking towards the cemetery" a girl said loudly. Everyone turned to see who said that. "Layne? Why are you helping us. Don't you hate us?" Dylan asked intrigued.

"I do, but where ever Alicia is then Claire is there with her along with Dempsey. It's time that whoever is doing this is going to be de-throned" Layne said firmly.

"The pond. Massie came to me in a dream and she said past the soccer fields by the pond is a shallow grave and that shallow grave holds Dempsey Solomon's dead body" Derrick whispered. "No! I hate her, why did she have to kill my Dempsey?" Kristen cried. "Come let's go. We need to get there before anyone else disappears" Plovert said sternly.

With that they all we're off to the now dead man's pond.

What do you when a revenge seeking ghost is after you, but no one will believe your story?

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Review Please :D


	7. When Night Falls, Darkness Takes Over

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

**Next Chapter is here :).**

**Warning: This is not like the original Clique books that the biggest drama is their hair. **

* * *

_The walls are caving in on me,  
I can't stop them,  
No matter how hard I try.  
The walls are,  
Suffocating me softly. **a/n: don't steal, I own this because its a verse from one of my original poems.**_

****

No POV:

The frightened teenagers ran down to the pond where the body of Dempsey Solmon is supposed to lay in a shallow grave. The sky changed from light blue to dark grey and soon thunder erupted from the sky. "This is dangerous, we shouldn't be here in a storm" Layne said seriously. "We don't have a choice" Kristen stated.

Lightening began flashing around them and when they looked again by the pond. They saw a pale skin girl with untamed brunette hair and her eyes are black with evil. "Who are you?" Kemp asked boldly. "Massie is that you?" Dylan asked nervously, she never seen Massie this frail and disgusting looking.

"No one cares about who I am or who I was because everyone only thinks about themselves" the girl growled viciously, everyone stepped back scared. However Derrick stepped closer to the girl; "That is not the truth-" the girl interrupted him. "Yes it is" she snarled. Once again everyone took another step back from the girl.

Derrick took another step towards her and now he is face to face with the girl. "You're wrong because everyone here loved the old Massie. This new one is the one they are scared of because she isn't the girl we used to know. Instead of being nice, sassy, pretty, strong, and a loyal friend; this new Massie is cruel, revenge seeking, weak, and she doesn't love anyone because she is too focused on revenge" Derrick told the truth.

Massie squeezed her eyes and shut and shook violently as a bloody scream erupted from her body; Derrick hugged her and soon she stopped shaking. The others took a few steps forward, but suddenly Massie threw Derrick off of her. "You're wrong I'm not here for revenge, but if you don't do what I tell you then consider your love ones gone forever. Now here are your tasks; find out the truth about my "suicide", go back to the pairings I set out for you, and last but not least do what I say" Massie threatened.

As a flash of lightening striked Massie disappeared from their eyes. "How are we going to find out the truth about her suicide?" Plovert asked curious. "Through old newspapers, death certificates, and her old house" Kristen said assertive, she would do anything to get her friends and Dempsey back safely.

"Kemp, Plovert and Layne collect all the old newspaper about Massie death and find any clues that will rule out a suicide. Dylan, Josh, and Cam try to obtain the death certificate. Derrick and I will go back to the house and find any clues that will help" Kristen order; everyone was statisified with the job given except Derrick. "No, I'm not doing this. I'm sick of being order around by a stupid ghost that needs to grow up and move into the light so then I don't have to deal with her shit" Derrick said refusing.

"Derrick, please do this? Do this for us and do it for Alicia, Claire, and Dempsey" Josh begged his best friend. "Fine, but I'm not doing this for Massie" Derrick said coldly. "We'll pick up tomorrow" Dylan declared. With that the grief-stricken teenagers walked back to their houses to get some sleep before their big day tomorrow.

***

KPOV:

I called Derrick at nine a.m. so we could get started on our task and to my surprise he was already there. I arrived at the empty estate at nine forty five in the morning; I could see Derrick's shadow walking around the house. I walked inside the front entrance; "Derrick, I'm here!" I shouted loudly so he could hear me.

He came around the corner with photos in his hands; "What do you have there? And where did you find them? I thought the Block's cleaned the whole place out" I asked intrigued. "Pictures and they missed one place that holds a lot of secrets. Come on, I'll show you" Derrick said enthusiastic.

I follwed him up the stairs and into Massie's old bedroom. It isn't that creepy during the day because of the light shining in making it look almost peaceful; Derrick walked into Massie's closet and pulled a latch that was hidden behind a shelf. A door popped open, I peered over Derrick's shoudler to only see darkness.

"What's in there?" I asked curious. "I don't know because I didn't have a flashlight so all I could get were these pictures" Derrick said intrigued by the dark room. "I never remember Massie pulling this room out before. How did you know where the latch was?" I asked interested. "I was playing around and found this latch" Derrick said honestly.

"Well luckily for you, I have a flashlight because I thought we might have needed it" I said handing over a small sliver flashlight. "Alright I'll go in first because I'm a guy and that is what we do" Derrick said cockily. He turned on the flashlight and bent down and crawled into the mysterious room.

"What's in there?" I asked loudly. At first all I heard was things moving over a wooden floor; "Well I think I know what really happened" Derrick's voice sounded close to me. I bent down but I couldn't see a light nor could I see Derrick; "Boo!" Derrick shouted as he grabbed my shoulders and shook them.

I screamed loudly; I stood up and tried to figure out how he sneaked up on me like that. "How did you sneak up on me?" I asked terrified; "The room is empty but there is another door that leads to the bathroom-" I interrupted him. "Did you say bathroom?" I asked baffled; he nodded his head. "Well that explains everything" I stated.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run,  
you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
it's a love story-_my ring-tone on my phone went off.

"Hello? Yes, we think that too. We'll meet at the cemetery this time...okay see you in ten" I said as I hung hung up. "That was Josh, they think the same thing and they are with Layne and the rest at the cemetery. We are ready to confront Massie for the last time" I told Derrick what Josh informed me on.

"Let's go" Derrick said sternly; we ran out of the house and to the cemetery.

DPOV:

After Kristen told me what Josh and the others had found and that they thought the same thing as us, I was more than ready to get this over with. However I can't stop wondering why Massie would ever do this.

What do you when a revenge seeking ghost is after you, but no one will believe your story?

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Review Please :D


	8. Peace

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

**Next Chapter is here :).**

**Warning: This is not like the original Clique books that the biggest drama is their hair. **

* * *

_The walls are caving in on me,  
I can't stop them,  
No matter how hard I try.  
The walls are,  
Suffocating me softly. **a/n: don't steal, I own this because its a verse from one of my original poems.**_

****

No POV:

As everyone gathered around the marble headstone; there were sighs of relief throughout every mouth. They conquered their fears and challenged a ghost and surprisingly they won. Hugs and kisses are being throw around like wild fire, but one person is holding on to a secret that will forever change the future.

***

2 hours earlier:

Derrick and Kristen reached the cemetery at the same time as the others. "Are we ready for this?" Kristen asked everyone; they all nodded their heads silently. Kristen took a few steps towards the marble headstone until a flew out in front of her waist, stopping her ine her tracks. "Let me handle this one" Derrick order; Kristen stepped back towards the others.

Derrick walked forward to the headstone; he bent down on his knees when he reached the headstone. "Massie, I know the truth, but I don't know why you would ever do this. If you release Dempsey, Claire, and Alicia then the others will forget about all of this and you can still be here. I wish that I could change the past because I would have treated you better, so much better because you deserve it. Don't ever think that no one ever loved you because here is a letter from everyone; we wrote it after the tragedy" Derrick said meaning every word.

He placed the letter on the headstone, he then walked back to the others. "Now what do we do?" Kemp asked curious and a little bored of doing nothing fun. "Now we wait" Dylan stated; she was cuddling Plovert. **Unknown: You'll find them at the old estate-** the text message read. "We go to the Block estate" Derrick said sternly.

They all drove in their cars to the Block estate; as they all piled inside the house. Derrick noticed a shadow in Massie's old bedroom; "Massie's room" Derrick stated. They all jolted up the stairs and into Massie's room; there they found Dempsey, Claire, and Alicia all sleeping away. "Claire!" Cam shouted out; as he rushed to her side.

"Alicia" Josh cried out, he rushed to her aide; "Dempsey" Kristen cried happily, she bent down to his side. Claire stretched out her arms and sat up; "Where am I?" Claire asked, Cam threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Thank god that you're okay" Cam sighed deeply ignoring Claire's question.

"Josh?" Alicia asked weakly; Josh held her hands letting her know that he was there for her. "Yes Leesh it's me" he said relieved; tears streaming down his face. "Kristen? Where am I?" Dempsey asked confused; Kristen giggled relieved. "It doesn't matter where you are. All that matters is that you're okay" Kristen said happily.

"Let's get out of here" Dylan said creep-ed out. "Ah-greed" everyone said in usion except Derrick who was still looking around the room in search for something or maybe someone. Everyone started to walk out of the old room and out to their cars to drive to slice of heaven and have some pizza.

"D, are you coming?" Plovert asked, Derrick shook his head. "No, go without me" Derrick said mysteriously as if he was up to something. "Okay see you later D" Plovert said doubtful. Once all the cars were out of sight and the room was quiet; Derrick turned to the closet and looked for the latch.

The room opened and a familiar face is sitting in the room. "You can finally leave Westchester and start over somewhere new. Where no one knows about your past" Derrick said honestly, but he secretly regretted saying it because he didn't want her to leave. "Do you think that's why I did it? Because I wanted to start over?" she asked offended.

"Well Massie why else would you stage your death?" Derrick asked intrigued. "I wanted to prove a point-" Derrick interrupted Massie. "And what point would that have been?" Derrick asked hopeful for an answer. "That no one loved me or cared about me, but I was wrong because they were all so desperate to show me that they do care and love me. I was afraid that no one could ever love an ice queen and so many things happened that week and I felt like there was nothing out there-" Derrick interrupted Massie.

"So then you faked your own death. And you let everyone around you cry over nothing because you aren't dead but they think that you are and they hold their own selves responsible for your death. Very nice because now they are all afraid of you" Derrick said coldly. "I didn't hurt anyone but you, Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan-" Derrick cut Massie off once again. "What about Dempsey, Claire, Cam, Plovert, Kemp, Inez, Isaac, and your parents?" Derrick asked.

"Dempsey was in Africa and I sent him a text that Kristen was meeting him here; he has jet-lag so he is exhausted. Cam, I was getting back together with Claire and the same goes for Plovert to be with Dylan..finally. Kemp was just for fun and I didn't hurt him at all..well maybe his ego-" Derrick interrupted Massie again.

"What about Claire? And your parents?" Derrick asked intrigued. "Well you see...I made a fake news broadcast with some wannabee actors and taped the whole thing. Next I made copies and sent it out for your parents and of course they agreed to help me well most thought it was for a class. My parents are living in Paris right now as we speak because my dad was offered a job out there; I lied to them and asked if I could stay and live here with Claire-" Derrick interrupted Massie once more.

"What about the police? They were all over your house, Claire was there" Derrick recalled Kristen telling him that Claire had to go talk to an officer. "Easy she lied. Claire knows the truth and she was willing to use her acting skills to help me" Massie said simply. "What about your grave?" Derrick asked.

"It is my great-grandmother's grave. Her old one was destroyed and they haven't been able to finish it yet" Massie said honestly. "What are you going to do now?" Derrick asked dying to know because he couldn't bear to loose her like this. "I don't know. I might move to Paris with my parents because I haven't seen them in a year and I miss them. However I don't want to leave you behind because it would be torture to not see you everyday" Massie told him the truth.

Derrick stood there speechless not just because of how much he means to Massie but to holding Massie back from moving on.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Review Please :D


	9. Promises

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

**Next Chapter is here :).**

**Warning: This is not like the original Clique books that the biggest drama is their hair. **

* * *

_ Until I end up the place I regret,  
I'm naked,  
Exposed to the whole world without sweat.**a/n: don't steal, I own this because its a verse from one of my original poems.**_

****

As silence settles around you, you studied her face and realize that she doesn't have one ounce of guilt. Of course she should be sorry for putting not only you but everyone else around you through this, but you can tell that she simply doesn't care and that she is not completely satisfied with the results. It is time for you to speak up and tell her how you feel which is misused; "When I first found out that you commited "suicide" I fell to the ground and cried. I felt so guitly because I knew that it was my fault that you were gone; I became introverted. I never wanted to hang out with my boys or even go out on a date with Dylan because I thought there was nothing left of me because you weren't here anymore. I contemplated taking my own life numerous times so I could be with you forever without anyone coming between us and if I did go through with it, it would have be worthless because you only lied. What would have happened if I did take my life? Would you even care?" your words are only full of the truth.

She looks down shamefully, but you aren't done yet. "You're a coward, a fool, a liar, and a fake. You used to be everything that I vauled in a girl and that is why I couldn't ever even think about dating another girl, but now you're everything I hate" Derrick's words pierced into Massie's stone heart. She forgot who she used to be when it was just her and Derrick, she was always the best version of herself when she was with him and she didn't mean to hurt him like this. Or maybe she secretly envied to hear how he felt about her when they were dating. "Everyday I prayed that you would keep pushing through life and I even had Claire check on you. So when you were really depressed the night that you hooked up with Claire, I made sure that she would be with you the whole night-" Massie breathed before finishing her sentence.

"Even if it meant that you two would have sex because I just wanted you to be okay. I wished that Dylan could be more supportive instead of shoving accusations down your throat, but I couldn't because she was right. I wasn't the only one that changed, you changed too into a player that could careless about a girls feelings towards him-" Derrick interrupted Massie. "If you wouldn't have pulled this stunt then nothing would have changed" Derrick noted. "I tried so hard to fix the mess that I caused because I can't stand a mess knowing that I was the one that created it" Massie said honestly.

"You didn't fix us because we can't be fixed. We will never be the same and I honestly don't know why I wasted my time because you're not worth it anymore; you're just a broken record that can't be fixed" Derrick said coldly. Massie knew that he was right, but she couldn't believe that he didn't care as the hot tears streamed down her face. She knew the only best thing to do was to disappear once and for all, but this time she would do it right.

"I'm sorry Derrick for everything; you're right I'm just a broken record that isn't worth fixing. You deserve so much better than me because I didn't realize how good you were for me until you were gone and since there is no more us. Well then this is the last time you will see me, I'm going to live with my parents in Paris. It is for the best and I wish you all but the best" Massie said tearfully as she kissed his cheek one last time and said goodbye forever.

*****

You thought she wouldn't actually leave, but sometimes promises you secretly wish to be broken are the only promises kept. "She left this morning, I dropped her off this morning at the airport. She wanted you to know that she will not be coming back even if she wants to because she wants to give you the space you need" her best friend broke the news to you. You realize that she will never pull another prank and quickly all the memory of her is now gone. Even though Dylan offered to get you a date for prom, you nicely obliege because no one could ever be your prom date other than her.

You fight the urge to ask for her number or e-mail from her best friend because you want her to think that you're doing perfectly fine without her. Although on the inside you dying to see her smile again, touch her hair, play with her gentle hands, be her shoulder to cry on, and of course the touch of her soft lips crushing against yours. One night you log on to your old IM and surprisingly you see that she is on line along with Claire. Your hand guides the mouse to her name and just when you are about to click on her name and finally talk to her, she signs off and your opportunity is lost.

***

As another school year comes, you hope for a miracle that she will be back at her old spot as alpha and as your girlfriend. However you know that won't happen because a new family has moved into the Block's former estate and you know that she meant what she said because she won't ever come back.

***

Derrick Harrington is looking forward to a school year without her, but when a new girl comes into town. She has secrets that no one ever knew about Massie Jillian Block and the new girl will be delighted to tell the whole school the truth about Massie's "suicide". Just as everyone was coming back together now they're going to be ripped apart and no one will be able to put the pieces back together again. Well only one person could fix this chaos but that means she would have to break her promise and reveal herself to her past.

Now Massie Jillian Block will get a taste of how it feels to be **haunted.**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Review Please :D


	10. Haunted By The Past

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

**Next Chapter is here :).**

**I'm finally back sorry about the long wait but here is my work. I'm in the best mood ever so I felt like writing and updating my stories especially this one ;)**

* * *

_Until I end up the place I regret,  
I'm naked,  
Exposed to the whole world without sweat.**a/n: don't steal, I own this because its a verse from one of my original poems.**_

****

A year ago everyone was freaking over a ghost and now they are all freaking out about being a junior and looking for colleges. Something that felt like a lite year away when you were five years old and playing on the playground is now right in front of your very own eyes. Everything seems to go by so fast and even when you want to slow down and remember the good 'ol days there isn't enough time for relaxing anymore.

"Junior year baby!" all your friends shout in usion.

They are so relieved to be done with all those "hauntings" and are excited to have a year without drama. But we all now a little to well that year without drama is like a day without air, impossible. You take a look over the lawn of BOCD High and feel an empty space beside you and you know very well that this space can never be closed in on. You thought she would have broken her promise by now but sadly she is keeping with it.

_"She left this morning, I dropped her off at the airport myself. She wanted me to tell you that she won't be coming back not for anything" her best friend broke the news to you. _

You never meant the words that fell from your mouth but now it's too late to take them back. She is long gone with a new life without you and she would have stayed for you if you didn't push her away. Her lies could have been easily forgiven but now they are mean less because she isn't here to prove them wrong. She is everything you need but you were too late realizing that she is your world.

"Hey we're leaving; come on" your best friend hollers over to you.

Your still standing on the lawn not moving while all of your friends are entering the school and walking off to their classes. You let out a deep breath thinking back to the promise you made her and how that promise was broken, so another promise could takes it place. A promise that you wish you never agreed to.

_"Promise me when we get to high school that even if we aren't together anymore we will still be friends and share the high school experience together" she asked as she laid upon your chest. _

_Another day with the most perfect girlfriend in the world and instead of doing something 'glamarous' you are simply watching a movie together and it is absolutely perfect even for her. _

_"Promise, but don't worry because we will still be together" you promised her and sealed the promise with a kiss. _

_"I love you" she says after breaking the kiss. _

_It's the first time she has said those three magical words to you even though you have already said them to her three months ago. She has finally let you into her heart and that is it's own gift itself. _

_"I love you too" you said then lean in for another kisses. _

A tear falls from your eye and you don't even attempt to swipe it away instead you let it fall onto the ground. With that you jog into school with nothing to look forward to because without her well there isn't anything special about Westchester anymore.

*****

He is the reason for your misery, he is the reason why your here in the first place but you can't blame him for hating who you have become. Even you know the hard truth that you have turned into a monster because you let revenge fill your inside and now you're completely helpless and alone. Your parents don't even know why you came to live with them because it is obvious that you're not happy. They ask you everyday if you want to go back to your old hometown, but you can never say yes because then you would be breaking your promise to him and it isn't worth going back to a town that thinks your a ghost.

If only you didn't cross the path between harmless and broken beyond repair because you would still be happy and living life to the fullest. Now you're dead on the inside and almost dead on the outside; you're parents are worried about you because you're not the same little girl you used to be. They don't know what went wrong and you never intend in telling them exactly what had happen when they left because they will force you to go back and clean up the mess.

"Honey, we think that it will best if we return back to Westchester" your mother tells you gently, but you can't go back.

"I can't go back" you told her the truth, but of course she doesn't understand why you can't.

"If this is because of-" you interrupted your father before he could say his name.

"It's not because of him. It's because of me, I lied to you when I said that I was staying with Claire. Instead I made my friends believe that I killed myself and started to haunt them from "beyond the grave" because I wanted them to feel bad for treating me like horse shit. I never intended for any permanent damage to come but it did and I can't go back because I'm supposed to be dead. Plus I promised him that I would leave him alone because I'm quote "a broken record" end quote" and I couldn't agree more" you told them about your lie.

They however didn't have any sympathy for you because you put it upon yourself and now you are returning to the town you scared others to think of being haunted, but now you will have a taste of your own medicine.

***

Massie how does it feel to be **haunted **by your past? That's what I thought it is unbelievably awful and the worse is yet to come.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Review Please :D


End file.
